


Little Fish Lost

by ginnekomiko



Category: Magikarp Jump, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 01:52:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11430693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginnekomiko/pseuds/ginnekomiko
Summary: Magikarp thinks its trainer is lost and goes to find them.





	Little Fish Lost

**Author's Note:**

> My life is now fish, so I wrote a short thing.

Well this was…. Hmmm.

Magikarp glanced around.

Where did their Trainer go?

The last thing Magikarp remembered was flopping along beside their Trainer as they strolled around town after some good training. The poor human got lost without their guidance!

What if their Trainer really _was_ lost?

Or WORSE?

What if they were… lonely?

There was only one thing to do! Magikarp would search for its Trainer!

….

It sure would be a lot easier to navigate this town if there were more streams and less sidewalks.

Was that their Trainer?

No, that was the Mayor.

Was that their Trainer?

THAT WAS DOCTOR SPLASH! DON’T MAKE ANY EYE CONTACT!

…..

It sure was getting dark….

“Magikarp!!!”

That voice!

Those arms!

That smile!

Their Trainer!!

Magikarp saved their best jump for landing in their Trainer’s arms.

“There you are! I was looking all over for you!” said their Trainer, giving them a warm hug. “Let’s go home and get you something to eat!”

Magikarp did its best not to scold its Trainer too much.

 


End file.
